Lores of the Dark: MI ARPÍA FAVORITA
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: <html><head></head>Desde pequeño, Draco Malfoy siempre tuvo una cosa: odia que otros toquen sus cosas. Y ahora Hermione Granger, la fea e indigna Hermione Granger, quiere arrebatarle a Harry. La venganza es dulce... ¿hasta dónde llegará Draco por defender lo que es suyo?</html>


**Disclameir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si fuese mío la historia sería indudablemente más oscura, incuiría Slytherin, despacharía a Ron, Voldemort molaría y los mortifagos darían un miedo de la leche. Como nada de esto ocurre, supongo que pertenece a JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso: Este one-shot está encuadrado en mi fic largo, Lored of the Dark, y aunque no es necesario haberlo leido para entenderlo, si que ayudaría bastante. Es un mundo donde Harry ha ido a Slytherin y se ha hecho amigo de Draco, y narra las aventuras y desventuras de Draco, cuando Harry, además, comienza a juntarse con Hermione Granger. Esa escrito en clave de humor, tal como lo hubiera redactado el propio Draco, aunque en tercera persona, así que incluirá feases extensas y pedantes, que espero que no os aburran. En relidad, a mi me gusta bastante. Ayuda a comprender mejor el comportamiento de Draco en L.O.T.D, así como su educación y su vida, y me parece que me ha quedado bastante IC, sin desvarios importantes en su personalidad. ¿Por qué cambiarla cuando de por sí ya me encanta? Pero este es mi punto de vista personal para entenderla. Ya estáis avisados, así que podéis empezar a leer. Nos vemos abajo, Anzu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi arpia favorita.<strong>

De niño, Draco Malfoy siempre tuvo una cosa clara: odiaba que otros tocaran sus cosas. Claro que desde muy tierna edad fue consciente de los celos que su talento, su inteligencia y su inalcanzable belleza suscitarían en los demás niños; como no serlo, siendo él un Malfoy. También adoraba cuando sus padres organizaban fiestas y actos sociales en la mansión, porque era la oportunidad idónea para tomar consigo su nueva y perfecta escoba - ultimísimo modelo, ¿cómo no? - y presumir ante los hijos de los invitados, originando celos, envidias, deseos oscuros y exclamaciones de asombro.

De vez en cuando, si aquel era un día en el que Draco se sentía clemente y excesivamente generoso, incluso se compadecía de alguno y le permitía volar tras él en alguna escoba algo más vieja... Pero odiaba, y recalcó la palabra, odiaba, a cualquiera que se atreviera tocar sus cosas sin permiso.

Cuando eso sucedía, él mismo y bajo sus propios medios, - _no necesitaba de rebajarse a pedir a ayuda de ningún elfo doméstico como cuando era más pequeño_ -, se encargaba de hacer la vida imposible al desgraciado niño, hasta que éste acababa huyendo a los brazos de su madre, llorando sin consuelo, y marchándose de la mansión Malfoy para nunca volver, bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada de Draco.

Recalquemos, al menos, que para aquel entonces sólo contaba con cinco años. Podría decirse que, con el tiempo, comprendió que era más divertido jugar al Quidditch en equipo que limitarse a volar en solitario, por placentero que fuese observar las muecas de asombro, envidia y resquemor de los demás niños, sin otra opción que apretar fuerte los dientes y aguantar en silencio sus celos. Rondaría su cumpleaños número ocho, cuando el joven Draco, en su inmerecida magnanimidad, decidió permitir a todos los niños que volaran con él por primera vez, resignándose incluso a verlos pelear por sus viejas escobas, aquellas que había desechado por ser de la temporada pasada, cosa que a él le divertía soberanamente. Pero continuó odiando que otros tocaran sus cosas.

Y de esa forma, se desarrolló Draco, como corresponde a todo niño sangre limpia cuyos elevadísimos orígenes remontan a la corte de Luis XVI, donde sus nobles antepasados gozaron de la gracia y favor del monarca, susurrando sugerencias y consejos en su oído, hasta que a unos cuantos muggles - _analfabetos, y para colmo, plebeyos _- les dio por rodar cabezas a lo loco, obligando a la ilustrísima familia Malfoy, del francés _Mal Fario_, a emigrar a Inglaterra para asentar sus raíces y, prudentemente, mantenerse alejados de otros muggles. Visto lo visto… ¿cuánto tardaría en surgir de nuevo esa pasión por cortar cabezas?

Muy orgulloso de sí mismo, de su apellido y de quien era, y totalmente convencido de que no podía existir otro como él - _¿Mejor que un Malfoy? ¡Por favor! _-, su perfecto mundo de verde y plata se vio trastocado al entrar a una tienda de túnicas, cuyo nombre, por ser tan vulgar, ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar, poco después de recibir la carta que lo invitaba a acudir a Hogwarts el uno de septiembre. Allí lo conoció a él, un niño de cabellos negros y horriblemente despeinados, con un gusto igual de terrible por la estética - ¿_De qué siglo provenían esas gafas? ¡Morgana! ¿Acaso nadie le había enseñado el significado de Poción Revitalit-Óptica?_ -. Un niño que desde el principio no le mostró el respeto debido - _Rubios__, atractivos, prepotentes, y con capacidad suficiente para cumplir todas sus pretensiones. __¿Eres un Malfoy, no? _-. Un niño que, pese a ello, o quizá precisamente por ello, despertó su curiosidad y le cayó bien - _Criarse con muggles… ¡Ughhh! ¿A qué es una mierda que a los de primero no nos permitan llevar nuestras propias escobas? _-. Un niño que, en gran medida, sería responsable de su destino - _¡Hasta la vista, Malfoy! ¡Quizá me reúna contigo en el Expresso, antes de llegar a Hogwarts! _-.

Cabe añadir que, cuando minutos más tarde, siguiendo su propio consejo, preguntó a su padre por él, Draco no esperaba dar con esa respuesta. Y, a decir verdad, Lucius parecía todavía más sorprendido que él. Casi asustado. Aunque, claro, aquello debía ser una impresión errónea. Un Malfoy nunca se asusta. Mucho menos uno que, además, era su padre.

Harry Potter. Tal era el nombre del niño. Ni más, ni menos, que Harry Potter. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad se transformó en interés. Y pese a los esquivos consejos de su padre sobre mantenerse al margen, cuando llegó el día uno de septiembre Draco no esperó a que él lo encontrará, sino que lo buscó personalmente. Y lo halló, en un compartimento rodeado de niñas que lo agobiaban y no le hacían caso.

_¡É__l es Harry Potter, estúpida! Largo de aquí si no queréis que os pateé el culo como al Señor Tenebroso…_

_Veo que por fin has averiguado mi nombre, Draco._

Se presentaron formalmente. Charlaron. No se separaron hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Por todo ello, un Gryffindor afirmaría que aquel fue el momento exacto en que Harry Potter se convirtió en su amigo. Draco no era un Gryffindor. De hecho, se hubiese largado del colegio si al Sombreo Selección se le hubiese ocurrido insultarlo mandándolo a aquella casa - ¿qué otra razón, sino la ofensa, habría para colocar a alguien tan lúcido, inteligente, y único como él, entre el estiércol de pueriles leones? -. Lo que sí es cierto, es que lo sorprendió.

De niño, antes de que su madre lo descubriera en mitad de su travesura y lo castigase severamente - _ciento treinta y un días sin escobas, Draco nunca recordaba un castigo tan duro_ -, el joven Malfoy había adquirido la costumbre de encomendar a Dooby, su elfo favorito - _no porque fuese él más limpio, sino porque era el que más sufría al tener que obedecerlo_ - que espiara a su padre, siempre que éste se encerraba en su despacho para entrevistarse con alguien del "circulo". No era interés lo que lo impulsaba - _tantas conversaciones entre susurros, versadas en lugares que él no conocía y en personas a las que nunca había visto, lo aburrían soberanamente_ -, sino venganza. Y es que cada vez que alguno de esos señores de cara tan larga, vestidos con horribles túnicas negras y, a veces, muy sucios llegaba a su casa, sus padres se deshacían de él en seguida y lo obligaban a retirarse a la cama, argumentando que era demasiado pequeño para enterarse de según qué cosas. Y por supuesto que él, como futuro heredero del apellido Malfoy, no podía tolerar tal ofrenda sin revelarse.

En base a dichas conversaciones, en las que de vez en cuando se mencionaba con odio al niño de la cicatriz, Draco se había formado la imagen preconcebida - un muchacho prepotente, sin mayor talento, orgulloso de su herencia Gryffindor, juguete dorado del viejo, prejuicioso contra la oscuridad, totalmente contaminado por la luz - que, como ya sospechada desde su anterior encuentro… no tenía nada que ver con la realidad.

Porque si algo era Harry Potter, era una verdadera serpiente. Una serpiente que odiaba a Dumbledore sin demostrarlo, que ocultaba valiosos secretos sin que nadie sospechara siquiera que existían, que siempre se mostraba atento en las clases pero despreciaba en silencio a los profesores, que callaba uno, de cada cuatro pensamientos… Resumiendo, un auténtico Slytherin con los mismo derechos que él. Y para que un Malfoy se rebajara al nivel de otra persona, ésta debía de haberlo impactado mucho.

Por eso, Draco no se molestó al quedar por debajo de él en la selección. Porque ya intuía la gran importancia de su amigo. Porque adivinaba que, a su lado, él mismo se vería empapado por esa gloria cuando surgiera. Y como cada persona en Hogwarts sabía, Salazar Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos. Y ellos lo eran, los dos.

No obstante, con el paso de los días, ocurrió algo extraño que escapaba completamente a los perfectos esquemas mentales del joven Malfoy y que lo confundió totalmente. Y no, el error no estaba en sus esquemas. Los había construido él mismo a prueba de fallos, y era impensable que pudiera haberse equivocado. La culpa era del otro, de Harry, que tenía la manía de comportarse de forma extraña.

Tampoco era un asunto tan serio para preocuparse. Nada grave, sólo pequeñas cosas. En primer lugar, las clases. Su amigo era decididamente inteligente y muy hábil, pero nunca presumía. Y no se refería a esa especie de _"yo no presumo porque no necesito presumir para que la gente vea lo inteligente que soy" - _made in Zabini _-, _ni al _"yo no presumo porque tales cosas están por debajo de mi elevada capacidad intelecual"_ - propiedad exclusiva de Nott -. Harry no presumía porque, simple e inexplicablemente, no sentía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Tampoco le molestaba pedirle a él ayuda si había algo que no comprendía, y proclamaba abiertamente su ineptitud en pociones con voz derrotada. Es decir, en el hipotético e incomprensible caso de que él, un Malfoy, no supiese realizar algo exigido de forma correcta, se aseguraría fehacientemente de mantener dicha debilidad en secreto para que nadie conociera su existencia. Harry no.

Harry confiaba en él y en que él que no lo humillara. Harry no competía. Harry lo escuchaba atentamente presumir de las cuatrocientas dieciocho habitaciones que tenía su casa y las miles de hectáreas de bosque que pertenecían a su familia, y parecía atento, no celoso _- no apretaba sus dientes con rabia y forzaba una sonrisa, sino que continuaba interrogándole con interés al respecto -_. Harry no se burlaba de su aspecto por las mañanas añadiendo despectivamente que los Malfoy desmejoraban mucho despeinados, como había hecho Zabini aquella vez que lo invitó a dormir en su mansión, ni lo retaba a un duelo de piruetas sobre la escoba a fin de derrotarlo humillantemente hasta conseguir que cayera de la escoba y se hiciera daño, como había hecho él mismo para vengarse de Zabini. Harry poseía un insólito y chocante sentido de la amistad que a él le era totalmente ajeno y que, sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Draco descubrió que le gustaba.

Palabras como confianza y lealtad, que hasta entonces habían sido pronunciadas con desprecio por él, desechadas como inequívoco símbolo de los Gryffindor, poco a poco, muy poco a poco, con recelo, fueron abriéndose paso en su vocabulario. Y no para referirse a él mismo ni a su perfecta persona.

Lo mejor, es que Draco se felicitaba a sí mismo por los resultados.

Por ejemplo… Si no hubiese sentido ya esa especie de lealtad hacía Harry, lo habría abandonado al instante en su locura de enfrentase al troll gigante para salvar a la sangre sucia. En cuyo caso, sí, Draco se habría quedado a salvo en su dormitorio. Pero, no, no habría tenido la oportunidad de derrotar por sí solo al repgnante monstruo de trece metros y de asombrar así a todo Hogwarts con su hazaña. Prueba irrefutable de la grandeza y el encanto que conlleva el gen Malfoy, que hasta los troles caen rendidos ante él.

¡Qué bien se había sentido al cerrarles la boca a los prefectos! ¡O al restregar a Weasley su heroicidad...! Pero de nuevo, Harry volvió a confundirlo. Porque no se aprovechó de la situación para atraer la gloria hacía sí mismo - _como él habría hecho_-, sino que declaró públicamente, muy convencido, que nada del mérito era suyo, que Draco lo había salvado mientras a él el miedo de perder a sus amigos lo sobrepasaba, y que sin el comportamiento heroico de su amigo, tal vez, él estaría muerto. Es decir… ¡Por Morgana! ¡Hasta Crabbe y Goyle hubieran sabido pintarse mejor la túnica de Héroe! ¡Presumir de los distintos hechizos que había lanzado, de lo horroroso y enorme que era el troll, o de algo! Pero no, Draco no creía que Harry fuese tonto. Harry sólo era rematadamente extraño.

Y no obstante, a pesar de la intolerable confusión que le generaba dicho comportamiento, probablemente fue aquella noche la primera que Draco se refirió mentalmente a él como su amigo. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, amigos. Harry Potter, el primer amigo extraño de Draco. Harry Potter su primer amigo de verdad. Si, esa última sonaba muy bien.

Justo entonces, cuando el cielo brillaba con nubes frescas y de algodón, y el Sol sonreía desde sus altas esferas, cuando la vida del joven Malfoy y su nuevo y recién descibierto verdadero amigo era perfecta para complacencia de Dios, tuvo que llegar _ella_. Disfrazada con su sangre indigna, su escandalosa inteligencia, sus dientes de ratón, su espalda torcida y su voz de marisabidilla... a Draco no consiguió engañarlo. Por supuesto que no. Él la reconoció al instante: Hermione Granger, la arpía más peligrosa que encontraría jamás. Y quería quitarle a Harry.

Decíamos, al principio, que Draco siempre había odiado a cualquiera que se atreviera a coger sus cosas sin permiso. Pues bien, la sabelotodo, tan inhumanamente inteligente que parecía no haber escuchado nunca el significado de "_peine_", no tenía intención de conformarse con eso, no, que va - _¡Cómo si de por sí su atrevimiento no hubiese sido ya suficiente!_ -. Draco veía claras sus intenciones. Ella no llevaba intención de tomar prestado a Harry para devolverlo sano y salvo en unas pocas horas. ¡Ella quería robárselo! ¡A él! ¡Cuya familia se remontaba a los orígenes de la fundación de Roma! ¡Cuyos antepasados habían convivido en la corte con Luis XVI!

Por supuesto, Harry no lo veía de la misma manera. Él argumentaba que no existían ningún impedimento para ser amigo de los dos, que ambos tenían cualidades que le atraían, que siempre se aseguraría de distribuir su tiempo equitativamente, que él, Draco, continuaba siendo su favorito, bla, bla, bla, bla… Pero, ¡ojo! Que Draco no lo culpaba. Él exoneraba a su amigo de toda culpa. Porque la única resposable era esa sabelotodo, y nadie más que ella.

De esa forma, Draco se preparó para la más encarnizada lucha que había llevado a cabo en sus gloriosos once años de vida, una lucha donde toda su astucia, inteligencia y valor - _si, pese a lo que dijeran los Gryffindor, aquella no era una cualidad de propiedad exclusiva. ¡Si no que se lo preguntasen al troll!_ -. Una lucha donde todo estaba permitido y en la que no podía permitirse perder. ¿Dónde quedaría el honor, la dignidad, la gloria del apellido Malfoy, si él mismo sucumbía ante los nulos encantos de una sangre sucia -_ endiabladamente inteligente, eso sí _-?

Y es que era ahí, en su endiablada inteligencia, donde radicaba la mayor parte del problema. Porque hasta hacía unos días, Draco hubiera jurado y perjurado que no existía rival alguno capaz de hacerle frente como amigo de Harry. ¡Siendo serios, él era Draco Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! Que por haber, había quienes - _celosos gañanes y tontas enamoradas, nada más_ - atribuían la gracia de su familia a antepasados veelas! ¿Dónde iba a encontrar Harry un amigo que iluminase tanto sus rasgos oscuros y, a la vez, resaltase su propia belleza? Y desde luego, no dejaba de lado sus otras cualidades: rico - _increíblemente rico, mucho más rico que la Reina de Inglaterra_-, inteligente, talentoso, astuto, perspicaz, intuitivo, versado, capaz, ameno, jovial, divertido, simpático… ¡Y sólo mencionaba unas pocas, qué había más!

¿Y qué era Granger? Fea, bajita, nada agraciada, con dientes del tamaño de un elefante y un pelo tan revuelto como una fregona vieja. Repelente, creída, presuntuosa, vulgar, sabelotodo, pedante, marisabidilla, -_ ¿había mencionado ya fea?_- y, para mayor escarnio, sangre sucia. Pero, ¿quién había dicho de los sangre sucias que su inteligencia nunca rebasaría la de un mestizo corriente, siendo genéticamente incapaces de superar jamás a un sangre limpia? Con gusto, Draco le haría tragarse sus palabras.

Porque, sí, la arpía era inteligente. Al principio ni dejaba entrever sus garras. Bajo la apariencia de una inocente, dulce y discriminada Gryffindor, ávida de conocimiento, había encandilado a Harry. Nunca respondía a sus insultos. Sólo se veían en la Biblioteca.

_Hola, Draco. Gracias por salvarme, Draco. ¿No vienes con nosotros, Draco?_

Lentamente, conforme cogía confianza, fue afilando sus colmillos.

_¡Muestra más respeto, Draco! ¡Él es nuestro profesor, Draco! ¿Es qué tus padre no te han enseñado nunca modales, Draco?_

Pero Harry seguía si verlo. Granger lo tenía hechizado. No había otra explicación. Hechizado con sus libros, con sus conocimiento, con sus listas de hechizos - _que, ofensivamente, prefería practicar con ella antes que con él_-, con sus modos educados y correctos, con sus notas sobresalientes… Y cuanto más lejos se llevaba a Harry, más agresivo se volvía Draco.

La ignoraba, la criticaba y la insultaba. Y si en alguna ocasión, al notar la expresión herida en los ojos nublados de la niña, o la mueca adolorida en su rostro, o la pequeña lágrima que escurría por una de sus mejillas rosadas y que ella hacía grandes esfuerzos por ocultar a Harry, un minúsculo retortijón en su estómago lo obligaba cuestionarse si su proceder continuaba siendo el correcto, llegando casi - _y remarcaba, "casi"_- a sentirse culpable… Una voz en su interior respondía fehacientemente que ella jamás debió meterse sus cosas y que, como mínimo, debería haberle pedido permiso antes de juntarse con Harry. ¡Qué rectificara tal errado proceder o se atuviera a las consecuencias!

De modo que, aquella noche, mientras Harry dormía pacíficamente en su cama sin sospechar nada anómalo que se estuviese llevando a cabo en la habitación, Draco permanecía despierto, ojeroso, sentado a la luz de una vela en su escritorio, traspapelando con esmero y mucho cuidado la lista de hechizos que su amigo -_ ¡suyo!_ - se había negado a practicar con él, arguyendo que la lista pertenecía a Hermione, e invitándolo incluso -_ como si el insulto no fuera de por sí suficiente_-, a entrenar con los dos.

Porque por muy inteligente que fuera esa niña, Granger, - _un apellido de lo más vulgar, si se lo preguntaban, que le encajaba perfectamente_ -, él continuaba siendo un Malfoy. Y los Malfoy siempre, siempre, siempre, lograban lo que se proponían. Así que esa noche él conseguiría su lista, que también ampliaría con conjuros de los que había oído hablar a su padre. A continuación aprendería dichos hechizos en secreto, empleando en ello cada rato de tiempo que Harry decidiera desperdiciar con Hermione. Y por último, cuando ya supiera realizarlos todos y cada uno, sorprendería a su amigo con sus conocimientos… quien, indiscutiblemente, presa del asombro y la merecida admiración hacía su persona, no dudaría en echar a la Gryffindor de su lado centrando de nuevo su exclusiva atención en aquel que, por gracia y derecho, correspondía, él mismo.

Y de esa forma, con el dulce y preciado sabor de la venganza en los labios, Draco continuó escribiendo.

Más tarde, cuando las magnitudes de su maravilloso y maquiavélico plan se viesen satisfechas, tal vez decidiera mostrarse magnánimo y clemente, y en un arranque de generosidad inmerecida -_ tras deliciosas horas de súplicas, llantinas y ruegos_ -, permitiera a la niña que continuase formando grupo con ellos - _que, al fin y cabo, su único error había sido meterse con un Malfoy. Su inteligencia y ambición si podrían resultar útiles en otros campos_-. Pero, por el momento, Draco únicamente se relamía su destrucción con anticipo. No pensaba mostrar piedad. Estudiaría los hechizos, asombraría a Harry y volvería a ocupar el lugar que lo correspondía. La sabelotodo sufriría impotente por su abandono.

Porque nadie arremetía contra un Malfoy sin castigo. Porque Draco odiaba que cogieran sus cosas sin permiso. Porque tal ofensa no podía quedar impune. Porque Harry Potter era suyo. Suyo, suyo, y nada más que suyo. Porque esa arpía de Granger jamás lograría arrebatárselo. La venganza es dulce. Y sólo era cuestión de tiempo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Konichiwa tomodachis!<strong> Hasta aquí ha llegado este pequeño noo-shot, que espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué pensáis de él?

Bueno, yo he tratado de representar correctamente la infancia de Draco tal como me la imagino, así como su personalidad. Alguien tan acostumbrado a andar estre típico niños ricos de Slytherin la personalidad de Harry lo confunde y le acaba gustando... y justo después aparece Hermione, dispuesta a arrebatarselo XD He representado a un Draco inmaduro, narcisista, muy muy narcisista, posesivo, prepotente, celoso... pero en el fondo con buen corazón, como todo niño de once años, vamos ^^

Os mando un saludo tomodachis, y desde ya me pongo a escribir el nuevo capi de L.O.T.D, a ver si lo tengo para el finde. Un besito. ¿Cómentarios? ¿Reviews?

Anzu.


End file.
